Futures: New and Old
by Jellicle
Summary: One-shot. Phoebes decides to ask Chris about her future. Sets somewhere between "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell" and "Courtship of Wyatt's Father". Please, read and review.


Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot. Please, don't sue me.

Feedback will be truly appreciated. Thanks in advantage.

Summary: This is an one-shot about what I think it's a missing scene between the end of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell and the end of Courtship of Wyatt's Father. Phoebe talks to Chris about her daughter.

A/N: First of all, thanks for reading this. This is just an idea and it's really short. For those who read my other fic "Runaway Train" sorry if it ended abruptly, but I didn't want to let it stay lost in the site without an ending. By the way, I'm thinking of writing a new ending sometime soon. Just don't know when. And for those who are reading Memories, I hope to start working on a new chapter today, but I won't make promises. As always, keep in mind English is not my native language so I'm sorry about foolish mistakes or senseless sentences.

That's it. If you want to archive, just contact me.

Have a nice trip with Phoebe and Chris.

Futures: New and Old

Phoebe has been waiting for an opportunity in a long time. Since she had her vision, in fact. But the opportunity never came until now. Piper was at the club, Paige was on her new temp job and she hoped Chris was in the attic searching through the book. It was the perfect time, she thought. One in a lifetime chance to ask, and maybe get the answer, of what she really needed to know.

No, she wasn't going to ask him who is going to be her future husband. What if he says it was a one-night stand? It would be enough to conceive her child, but would make her see that she was destined to grew old alone, something that crossed her mind one time or two, And she was afraid of that. No. All she wanted to know was about her daughter. Chris wouldn't need to make secrets about that because she already knew from her quest. This would make things easier or at least she hoped.

Climbing the stairs as she was doing reminded her so much of her quest. She was walking slowly almost afraid that a demon would appear anytime soon. The manor seemed almost unreal, so quiet, and so peaceful. Yeah, unreal. As she was walking, Phoebe was looking at each and every photo in the walls. Their entire family, the Halliwells could be seen there. Sometimes she felt she was living in a museum and it can terrify a girl sometimes, you know. But every time she moved out, she missed the place so much she couldn't almost bear.

Phoebe stopped by her bedroom in her way to the attic. She looked around and begun to imagine where she could put a crib there. Would she move out of the manor again with her child? Her baby would be so much safe there. Bending her head slightly to the side she tried to imagine, or tried to see, she wasn't sure about that, where everybody would be in 6, 7 years. Or even 15 years, with two teenagers probably driving Piper crazy. Maybe she'd ask Chris about this. But that was not her priority. She wanted to know about her child. Her daughter. So, making up her mind, she turned to her way to the attic.

Phoebe was right. She found Chris there, sitting on the couch with the Book on his lap. He was concentrated reading and took a few seconds for him to notice her. When he finally did, he jumped in surprise.

"Phoebe, you scared me to death!"

"Sorry, didn't mean that." Phoebe answered with an honest smile. "You were too absorbed reading."

She sat by his side and stayed looking at him for some time, which made him feel quite uneasy.

"What? What's wrong?" The young man managed to ask placing his hand on his face trying to find something there. She was staring at him too intently.

"Nothing." She answered trying to act normal. Well, as normal as Phoebe could be.

"So why are you staring at me like that?" Chris moved in his position, trying miserably to escape his aunt's stare. "Are you trying to read me?"

"No! For God, no! I was just wondering. I guess we're all so blind. You know, you look so much like Piper, how could we not notice that?" Chris shrugged in response, so she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look, Chris, I wanna ask you something, okay?"

"About the future?" He said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yeah, about my future."

"But you know I can't do that. And I won't."

"Chris, my question is not about something I don't know. So I think you can help me with that."

"I can try. But depending on what you ask I decide if I answer or not."

"Great! My question is: how is my daughter? How does she look like? Are you two friends?"

Chris was caught in surprise and almost left the Book fall from his lap. He closed the book, put it in its right place and begun pacing.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked concerned. "Did something happen to her? Oh my God, something really happened to her. My baby." Phoebe begun to cry and Chris turned to her quickly.

"Phoebe, nothing happened to her just because I don't know what are you talking about."

Phoebe was shocked and so was Chris. He didn't know she had seen another child together with him and Wyatt.

"But I saw it. I saw you and Wyatt as little boys, and I saw myself pregnant. How come you don't know what I am talking about?"

Chris stopped pacing and sat down again, tired and confused. He rested his head on his hands and tried to put his mind in order. In his time Phoebe never had child. She got married but she never got pregnant.

"How old was I in your premonition?" He asked so low that Phoebe almost couldn't hear.

"About five, I guess. And Paige was a teacher in Magic School."

Chris looked away trying to process the information. Then, realization dawned on him. He suddenly opened a smile. He wore the brightest smile she ever seen in his face. What the heck. He almost never smiles. And he looked even more like Piper at that moment. Chris turned to her and she could see his eyes shining.

"Phoebe, thank you so much."

"What? I don't understand. Why are you thanking me? And why are you so happy if I just didn't get the answer. Just the opposite."

"No, don't you see? This future you saw is already different from the one I came from. Things are changing, Phoebe. Things are really changing!"

Chris was exultant and Phoebe felt the joy coming from him and it was something new and wonderful. For a moment she saw her usually somber nephew happy. She wished it'd last forever.

But forever is too much time for Chris Halliwell so he soon arose and walked to the book, re-starting his research.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked her younger nephew.

"I have to come back to what I was doing. If we want this future you saw, I have to keep working. Hard. Harder. "Then he turned to her. "It'll be worth while."

Fin.


End file.
